edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Johnson
Daniel Larsson Johnson (born May 26, 1958) is a Dutch-Swedish director, producer, screenwriter and actor. Personal life Johnson was born in Amsterdam, Netherlands and is a fan of Don Bluth and Rick Ungar. He is of Swedish descent and is a dual citizen for both Sweden and the Netherlands. Films ''Dimensional Universe'' (1978) Johnson's debut film Dimensional Universe began filming on July 20, 1976 in Venice, Italy and ended on May 20, 1977 in Zurich, Switzerland. It had special effects in Harryhausen Dynamation. The film was released on May 12, 1978 in 3D and non-3D. The film had mediocre reviews (50% positive, 25% negative and 25% mixed) and was a box office hit. The film is based on the science fiction book of the same name which was released in 1977 by Johnson's friend, British writer Calvin Scott and the book was similar to Frank Herbert's Dune, 2001: A Space Odyssey, Star Wars and Star Trek. ''Code'' (1980) Johnson's second film Code began filming on December 12, 1978 in Amsterdam, Netherlands and ended on September 3, 1979 in New York, USA. The film is based on the 1972-1976 ITV television series of the same name created by Dutch playwright Bert Van Scarlet. The film had positive reviews and was released on December 20, 1980. ''Cream'' (1984) Johnson's third film Cream began filming on August 1, 1983 in Moscow, Soviet Union and ended on January 12, 1984 in Sarajevo, Yugoslavia. The film was based on the 1954 book Cream: The Life of Dictator Alberto Sarajevo by Serbian writer Marcus Tesla and caused controversy that it was filmed in the Soviet Union. The film had mixed reviews and it was released on July 28, 1984. The film was banned in Poland, Czechoslovakia and East Germany because the film was set in the Eastern bloc until 1992 when Poland became democratic, East Germany reformed with the West Germany and Czechoslovakia split into two countries: Czech Republic and Slovakia. ''Providence'' (1986) Johnson's fourth film Providence began filming on August 23, 1985 in London, England and ended on December 21 of the same year in Lisbon, Portugal. At the time of promoting the film, Johnson injured both his knees and had to undergo arthroscopy. The film is a remake of the 1954 Danish film Copenhagen ''by Danish director Albert Copenhagen. The film was released on May 2, 1986 and received positive reviews. ''Vengeance (1990) Johnson's fifth film Vengeance ''began filming on January 2, 1990 in Sydney ''Pliers (1994) ''Corkscrew'' (1999) ''The Dark Side'' (2000) ''The Discovery of the Eskimos'' (2001) ''Octopus Girl'' (2002) ''Octopus Girl II'' (2004) ''Gold Miner'' (2005) ''Deco'' (2006) ''Revenge'' (2007) ''Monday at 9'' (2008) ''Prince Rainier of Monaco'' (2009) ''The Number 16'' (2011) ''ThunderCats'' (2012) Johnson's seventeenth film ThunderCats is based on the 1986-1990 Rankin-Bass television series of the same name. It began filming on October 10, 2010 in Los Angeles, California and wrapped on May 10, 2011 in London, England. The film was originally set for a December 2, 2011 release date, but pushed back to April 13, 2012 due to the sucess of the test screening of Ben 10. It is now coming out on December 16, 2011 ''Superdrink Me'' (2012) Johnson's eighteenth film Superdrink Me ''was first announced in 2008 and is a documentary about Daniel Stewart to make a goal - to drink Orange Juice in a month. ''Phantom (2012) Johnson's nineteenth film Phantom was first announced in 2000 and filming began in 2001, but was ''Adrenaline'' (2013) Johnson's twenieth film Adrenaline is to come out on May 20, 2013. Collaborators Category:1958 births Category:Living people